


Tender Love

by RyujiTawara



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujiTawara/pseuds/RyujiTawara
Summary: KT was the team where Smeb had found a new opportunity. Because when he said that Deft is just his friend, his actions showed more than that. Although Hyukkyu does not want to accept that he feels something for the toplaner, and both pretend that nothing happens the Smeb's overprotection with Deft is evident, what would have to happen for them to accept it?





	1. A little problem

**Author's Note:**

> I writed this fanfiction the last year, originally in spanish but I until now decided share the english version. Maybe, in a future, I will translate more fanfics that I writed in spanish, sorry if there mistakes, english isn't my native language, I'm still triying. Thanks for reading.

KT was now the team at KyungHo belonged, where he knew no one, where the possibilities could be endless, where he would have one more chance to shine. At first KyungHo did not know what to do, but he liked to interact with people, being always friendly, he was afraid of not giving the best impression and he was striving to get along, except for Hyukkyu, who did not know how to deal with the toplaner, very noisy for the shooter's taste, but strangely nice.

Over time they had be considered as a family, Score was the oldest of all, so he took the fatherly role that gave orders like "go to sleep", "it's time to get up", while Mata was like the big brother, all assumed that it was normal because after all it was the support of the team, Pawn was not very remarkable more than when it came to organizing and KyungHo, KyungHo was a special case. Smeb never closed his mouth, all the time he was making jokes and smiled at everyone, the days were not days if Smeb was not there, but instead Hyukkyu, he seemed so tender and adorable, with his quiet personality, but the reality he was another, he was a temperamental and rigorous boy, his affable voice did not let him show that, but any of them had learned to deal with him, except KyungHo.

It seemed that KyungHo had some fixation for the adcarry, he treated it all the time with delicacy, as if Hyukkyu was someone who needed to be protected all the time. When going out to the street as a group, whether they were eating or just taking a walk the toplaner automatically landed next to Deft, at first Hyukkyu felt some discomfort, but it seemed get used to, Song KyungHo was very stubborn.

“Hyukkyu, you have to be more careful, come over on this side” indicated the toplaner, moving the guy from his position, now Hyukkyu was on the inside of the sidewalk and KyungHo walked beside him.

“This is unnecessary and you know it” replied Hyukkyu, who did not understand why the toplaner did all that.

“I'm trying to take care of you!” KyungHo had not always been like that, but with Hyukkyu it was different, because even with his other companions he hadn't treated them like that, Hyukkyu was special for him.

Hyukkyu snorted and looked at him threateningly, but that to the toplaner seemed adorable and he it tousled his hair.

“So cute when you get angry” said Smeb.

But the most uncomfortable thing was the ritual of the morning when all take the breakfast, Sehyong prepared the breakfast for everyone and KyungHo helped him to serve the dishes, all arrived punctually except Hyukkyu always came to the final and KyungHo waited for the adcarry, to serve him breakfast personally.

“Do you really have to do this?” it was the tenth time Deft had said something like that to Smeb in the week.

“Yes, any problem?” KyungHo always smiled in that stupid way that made him feel like throwing food in his face and at the same time ... kissing him? Hyukkyu was frightened by that thought.

There was no point in arguing, no matter how hard he tried, Kyungho would continue to do, so he waited for him to place the plate along with the utensils, and waited for Smeb to sit down because otherwise he would hear the typical "It's not fair that you don't  wait for me for the breakfast when I always wait for you until you get up"

.

.

.

The few times that Hyukkyu got up early he expected to see KyungHo, he did not know why he had the feeling that it would be the first thing he would see in the morning, but it was Sehyong who was already up making coffee.

“Kyungho hyung has not awakened?” he asked to Sehyeong, trying not to seem interested, because obviously, who would be interested in someone like Smeb? Of course that Deft doesn't !

“Uhm no, he should not take long to do it” replied the support.

Then Deft went to the room that they shared; Pawn and Smeb, it was really easy to recognize KyungHo; he snored like a train at full speed and he had a bad habit to sleep in strange positions and the disorder was more than notorious. 

He approached the toplaner and up close he could see those details that he liked about KyungHo, the tanned tone of his skin or his lovely snub nose, and his small lashes, the The slight arch of his eyebrows, and the width of his lips. Deft gently stroking the bangs of KyungHo's forehead and slid back lightly when the guy in front of him blinked.

KyungHo recognized that touch, the thin ones and the rough fingers of those hands...why Hyukkyu was stroking his forehead? He blinked a few times before he was sure, opened his eyes and a frightened Hyukkyu was cornered near him.

KyungHo smiled slightly, and for him as always Hyukkyu seemed cute.

“Good morning to you too, Hyukkyu” he greeted in a soft voice.

Hyukkyu avoided look at him, he was blushed slightly and ashamed that he couldn't answer, KyungHo just smiled, as usual. From the moment they met, the things had been unusual, but Hyukkyu has never questioned those issue, until now. In other side, obviously, Smeb had in fell love by Hyukkyu's charms.

.

.

.

Days later they had played a match against LongZhu, which gave Smeb a chance to see his old friends,so he separated from his team after a couple of photos and statements to the press, Hyukkyu looked at him leaving, " _where would he go?_ ", he thinked.

After a while Smeb had returned with the bot lane of LongZhu.

“I suppose you already know each other, by sight but I wanted to present you, Jongin, Beomhyum, he is Hyukkyu, of whom I spoke” Kyungho said, smiling as always

Both boys released a soft laugh.

“Nice to meet you” The adcarry offered his hand to Deft.

“Equally” replied Hyukkyu with shy

Hyukkyu had not had much opportunity to fraternize with other players since his arrival in Korea, had been two years out of his country, and when he had been in  Samsumg Blue had not made many friends and he was very shy.

“Finally we know each other, it's good to know that KyungHo is in good hands” commented the longzhu support.

“Beomhyum! What are you saying? “replied the embarrassed toplaner. ”Hyukkyu is just my friend”

JongIn looked mocking to the toplaner, giving him a nudge, while inside Deft something collapsed, _"he's just my friend_ ", not knowing that Smeb was a fool in love that doesn't wanted to acknowledge his feelings.

 


	2. Your idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Smeb's mischief, things got worse ... and improved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the second chapter is here. I did my best trying to translating this from the spanish hahaha, I'm still triying(?)

Days later KyungHo had taken the day off and agreed to go out with his friends, but WangHo was not there and Kuro had traveled to his parents' house, so they were only PraY, Gorilla and Smeb.

“You should stop wasting time”

“What talking about, JongIn?”

The toplaner was still avoiding the subject with respect to Hyukkyu, although since he had mentioned it his friends had done nothing but make jokes.

“You know about what I'm talking KyungHo, Hyukkyu will not wait for you all your life” Beomhyum said.

“Well, You did it” the adcarry commented to the support.

“Our case is different, we had know each other for more years…” the support splied.

“I just feel like I'm going too fast, I barely knew him at the end of last year”Kyungho expressed with concern.

It was March of 2017 and Smeb still didn’t confess his feelings, he had realized that his deal with Deft was special, only that the matter had been it got out of hand and one day he realized that he was in love, it was so notorious and nobody said anything, and that was the worst, that neither Hyukkyu said anything.

“And that what's matter? You know what happens at the end of the year, the contract expires and you never know if they're going to renew you, and you know that it's likely that  Hyukkyu to return to China.”

Beomhyum was right, things like that happened all the time, in 2016 Smeb was so happy to be in ROX with his best friends, but in the blink of an eye., everyone had gone to different teams, KyungHo had started again from scratch.

“Just talk to him. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

But upon arriving at the gaming house, something had happened.

* * *

Days before Junsik had given a stuffed alpaca to Deft ,they was good friends, very close, also it was well know that Hyukkyu´s nickname was alpaca by his similarity with the animal. So Smeb was a little jealous and he did’t was disguise this fact; in an immature act, Smeb snatched the Deft's alpaca and he hid it.

“Why you're taking it? Is mine!” Deft reclaimed, very disgusted.

“You are fraternizing with the enemy” replied Smeb as an excuse

Hyukkyu was very angry and he didn't talk with the toplaner in all day. He nevers claimed to Smeb by the gifts of the fans or his outing with friends, for Hyukkyu, that act had been very unfair and foolish.

_“Really? did he do this?”_ asked Junsik by telephone

“Yes! What the hell is wrong with him?

Junsik started to laugh in the other line.

_“KyungHo is jealous”_

“Why? You and me are just friends, you know, Jaewan it knows, every knows”

_“Yes, maybe he is too stupid like to admit that he likes you”_

Hyukkyu kept silent, maybe was truth, he had felt something when his hands brushed, something electrifying.

_“What’s happen, Hyukkyu?_

“I just...I was thinking”

_“I’m all ears”_

“I like him, I like KyungHo hyung ”.

Smeb had returned, he was standing  in the door. He had talked about his “mischief” with JongIn and Beomhyun, they lectured him so KyungHo decided apologize to Hyukkyu when he heard that one thing, “I like KyungHo hyung”.

Deft looked to Smeb, walking to him.

“Junsik, we’ll talk later”. Hyukkyu hung up the call.

“So, you like me?” asked Kyungho with a big smile.

“Maybe.” the adcarry responded, still with discomfort for the alpaca issue.

Unexpectedly, KyungHo took to Hyukkyu in  his arms. Smeb loved Hyukkyu’s eyes, his lips, he wanted to kiss him. They was looking each other without a word, without knowing what to say. Hyukkyu’s mind was blank, for him, be in KyungHo’s arms was very comfortable, warm and he had felt protected with his hyung. Only KyungHo had treated him like... like a prince? Only Kyungho was stupidly attractive.

“I like you. You're foolish and scandalous, but I like you” confessed the adcarry to the toplaner.

"Really?" asked him.

Hyukkyu nodded, avoiding staring him. Smeb took his face with delicacy, heading for his lips.

"Also I like you, for a long time" KyungHo said in lowest voice, with one hand took to Hyukkyu from his waist, coming close to him.

Hyukkyu anticipated that would be happen so he closed his eyes, he let it flow, at first KyungHo pressed his lips with softness, then the mint flavor of the toplaner made him wish more, Hyukkyu felt it trembled then he approached to KyungHo to return the kiss with anxiety. For a moment, the world seemed frozen for them, after few minutes they remembered that were not alone in the gaming house and someone could see them.

KyungHo kept his smile and took Hyukkyu's hands, he was very happy to be with the person that he loved.

" Will you forgive me? he said in a conciliator tone. “You know, the alpaca…”

"What?" Hyukkyu was surprised "Do you think that because I kissed you, I’lll forgive you?" replied the adcarry. If Kyungho thought that Hyukkyu would forgiven him, was very wrong.

"But...I thought that we had something special!"

"Maybe, you could be my boyfriend, but you're very, very..." Hyukkyu didn't can complete his words, he was fall in love with Smeb, he wouldn't refuse to be with the toplaner.

"I am what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Forget it! Just shut up and kiss me!" Hyukkyu ordered

"I can't refuse to do it, but..."

Hyukkyu looked at him with curiosity.

"Now, I'm your boyfriend?"  KyungHo asked, smiling.

"The bigger idiot boyfriend on the world"

"But I'm still your idiot".

 

* * *

Days later, the whole team was preparing for a trip, the car was ready and everyone had packed their bags, Deft was the last to enter and he had to sit between Sehyong and KyungHo, who took the opportunity to put his arms over the shoulders of the shooter, the excuse that there was little space, although everyone knew they were in a relationship and was common see those.

”What makes a stuffed alpaca stuck there?” Score pointed out.

Smeb had hidden the stuffed alpaca in the car, had put it on the inside roof of the car, stuck with tape.

“KyungHo!” The adcarry screamed so loudly that he was sure they had heard him to SKT's house.

The toplaner only laughed at being discovered and received small blows and the annoying look of her boyfriend, that trip was going to be very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this shipp so I wanted write about them. Smeb is my favorite player and Deft is one my favorites adc of the LCK, when I did knew that they're in the same team, I was very happy (I'm still) , for me, they're very cute and funniest hahaha, maybe I'll share more fanfics about them~

**Author's Note:**

> Also I decided to divide this story in two parts, soon I'll publish the second part. Thanks for reading~


End file.
